Unspoken  1000 words
by Immortalrunes
Summary: "Why won't you talk to me!"Fang has been living trapped in his own thoughts his whole life.But Max comes along and slowly knocks down the silent walls he's locked himself in.The implications are cruel,but he decides to live his life with just 1000 words.
1. Trailer

**Unspoken - 1000 words**

**Fang has never spoken a single word in his life**

_"Fang, I know you can hear me." He felt his shoulders being grabbed at and shaken._

**1000 words... That's all he had...1000 unspoken words**

_Untouched, and forever unspoken, that's how he would like it to remain._

**When Max makes an appearance, she shakes up his lonely world, and changes it all**

_"Why won't you talk to me?" Max whispered, and a harsh silence surrounded them._

**And one day...**

"Hi "

**1,999 words **

**He speaks each word with precision and thought**

**Up until his last**

**3**

_I_

**2**

_Love_

**1**

_You_

**COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU**

**AFTER 5 REVIEWS :)**


	2. Chapter 1 When it all starts

**1000 words**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1 – When it all starts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. As much as I would like to.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_It's when you thought you had something, but you really don't. The worst part is when you find out you've never had it all along. And when life decides to dump you on the edge of a cliff, it's your decision to jump or not. I made mine. But something... something pulled me back._

_ I don't know if you believe in karma. But it's not what they say it is. It's only life biting you in the ass. Time and time again. And that's what happened. It's why I'd give anything, anything to go back to the way it was._

* * *

><p><em> I twisted my wrists, struggliing to untie the knot. My wrists ached and burned as it scratched at my skin. I tried not to cough as dark fumes drifted from another dark corner. A metal bang rang throughout th eroom. Someone's here to save me, I thought with hope, only to have fear take it's place a few seconds later. There were two people now. Two sets of footsteps. Loud stomps accompanied by wavering footsteps. As they stepped closer, I could see the outline of their shadows on the grey small crack in the wall provided just enough light to see that one of the figures were of my kidnapper's. He was tall and sinewy. The other figure was tall as well, only a few inches short of over there. His shadow presented him to be muscular, but lean as well. <em>

_ "Come on, don't be shy," The larger figure gave the second a push. A sudden thought flashed in my mind._

_ "No! no, please no." I knew this was my only choice. _

_ The second figure did not move. "No." His voice was hard, cold as the metal locks against my skin._

_ The first figure clearly surprised and enraged called someone, obviously the guard of my dark, dusty "jail cell"._

_ "Take him to surgery room A." I sensed hand movements as the shadows on the wall flashed wildly. What was this, some kind of evil, sick, twisted (you get my point) imitation of a hospital? Or maybe this was soome kind of a mad scientist lab! Either way, I needed to get out of here._

_ An assumed few hours had passed before the door reopened. The same two figures walked in._

_ "Now my boy, you may not refuse." The secomd figure walked twards me, with movements almost robotic. Before I knew it, clothing was discarded. I caught a flash of a pair of dark eyes before my life took a turn for the worst, and was never the same again._

***End of Prologue***

* * *

><p><strong>3 YEARS LATER (Max is 17, prologue = Max was 14)<strong>

The cloth wrapped tightly around my neck scratched against my skin. The textured fabric had continued to aggravate me for the past hour. I yanked it off and tossed it onto the bedspread.

"Max! You'll have to leave now or you'll be late," Mom called up the stairs. I heard the flicking of her slippers and knew she was on her way up.

"You look wonderful." She squeezed me into a tight hug. I flinched. It's been years since, but I have yet to be comfortable with other's touches. She looked at the strewn fabric across my bed and frowned.

"Max, why aren't you wearing the scarf I got you?" I stared at her, unable to answer.

"Alright, I know it's hard for you on the first day of school. You don't have to wear the scarf, but come down and grab some breakfast. You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?" She gave me a motherly smile and made her way down the stairs. Without another word, I followed her down.

* * *

><p>The bell rung as I got to the school. <strong>(not THE school, just a normal one) <strong>My first class was in room C14 in the C wing. I looked at the wrinkled map in my hands and scanned the hall. 21...22...23... the band room. I started to panic. It wasn't because I was a goody two shoes. I just didn't want the unnecessary attention. Before the "incident" Max would've been all over it. I was a badass, one of the boys. The one that got into fights and mouthed off to the teachers. The one that no one messed with. Of course everything changed when someone did mess with me. And that time, I wasn't strong enough.

In class, I was the new girl. People left and right eyed me, sizing me up, wondering where I fit in into their superficial social classes. In truth though, I didn't know either. I tried my best not to squirm in my seat under the multiple stares, but I couldn't help the relief I felt when the bell rang. I raced out of my seat, storming down the hallway. Getting close to my locker, I collided into something hard. The cold metal slammed against my forehead and swung back. My hand immediately flew up to my head and I dropped my books, directly on my feet. I gritted my teeth. Of course this would happen to me on the first day. No doubt my face was red by now, and I as I bent down to pick up the books, I shielded my face with my hair. Fixing my gaze downward, I felt a light touch on my shoulder. Creeping up on me was never a good idea. I flinched and my hand shot out as if it had a mind of its own in a fist. I had punched him. Hard. My mouth opened in shock. I scrambled to pick my books up and just as I started to apologize, I was met with a pair of dark eyes. I squinted. Some strange feeling tugged at the back of my mind. And then it was gone. Along with it, the eyes. A black flash trailed past my eyes, and I was alone. People had dispersed and most had gone to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I was caught in a situation. The overdone situation where someone couldn't find a place to sit. I desperately hoped that there was an empty table. At last, my eyes found one, at the very back of the cafeteria. It was like some kind of sacred table or something. All the other tables were filled. People were falling out of their seats, but no one dared to move. I took a seat and scooped a spoonful of mush into my mouth. I didn't care. It was food, and I was hungry. I ate another bite. And another. And another. The putrid colored food was disappearing rapidly off my plate. So rapidly that I didn't notice that the buzzing conversations had stopped. I sensed a presence at my table and I could feel someone slide into the seat. The familiar brown hair, and chestnut colored eyes comforted me. Ella had made the ultimate sacrifice of her reputation for me. That was a huge deal on her part, and immediately I was touched.<p>

"Thank you." I whispered. And she smiled back at me.

* * *

><p>For once I was on time to my next class. I took a seat in the back, hoping to go unnoticed as much as possible. I tapped my fingers on the desk, a habit I've had ever since I was little. My eyes watched the door as people came in the classroom. I let my eyes travel around the classroom walls. Science posters were hung on almost every single inch of the wall, so much, that I almost couldn't tell what color was underneath. My eyes traveled back over to the door. Another person came in. I think it was him.<p>

The person who I accidently punched in the hallway. Although I couldn't see him clearly, I doubted that there was someone else in the school with the excessive amount of black he had on. I studied him further as he came closer. He had shiny black hair that swept across his forehead and was dressed in all black; black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and black shoes. I noticed that he had no piercings or visible tattoos though, which was odd for someone who dressed so….darkly. In reality, he was pretty cute. With his looks he could be popular, but I had a feeling he wasn't much of a people person. As I was finishing up my thoughts, he had approached me. I looked up at him expectantly, seeing as he stopped right in front of my desk, looking at me. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth like he was about to say something. He didn't, and instead just took a breath and sat down in the empty desk next to me. By now all the seats were filled.

I turned towards him nervously. I wondered if he was angry. Of course he was, I told myself. I would be too, if someone randomly punched me. "Hi." I started out. He ignored me and kept his gaze up at the whiteboard. I gulped. This was going to be harder than I thought. "I'm sorry, you know, for this morning." He turned his gaze at me. His lips were pressed into a tight line. His dark eyes stared straight at me, giving me a hard look, and nodded once subtly and turned his gaze back up to the front where the teacher was standing. I shifted my body back to face the front. That response was good enough for me.

* * *

><p>At night I sat up in my room. The lights were dark and my lamp was dimmed. I reached under my bed and felt around for a small metal box. I grabbed it and popped open the lid, digging my hand in. I frantically pushed around items until I reached the bottom, and took out the picture.<p>

"My baby girl." I whispered. A drop of liquid landed on the picture. I hadn't even noticed that tears had started to flow in a steady stream down my cheeks. I brushed the droplet away and stared intently at the picture. On it, was a picture of a little newborn baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so I have finally decided to start writing this story. I wanted to finish up my other story first. So expect an update after I post the epilogue. I wasn't going to post until I had written at least 3 chapters, but I just can't help it. At least you're getting this earlier right?**

**Remember to review! And tell me what you think about the first chapter! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the trailer! :)**


End file.
